


Warm comfort

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random & Short, Sharing Clothes, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Akaashi sospira, voltandosi su un fianco. "Non ti chiamo pochissimo," dice. "Ci siamo sentiti ieri.""E già mi mancavi troppo."





	Warm comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _perdere qualcosa e ritrovarlo_ della quarta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!) È un po' di fluff sconclusionato, ma che ci volete fare.

“ _AKAAAAAAASHI!_ ”   
  
Keiji sospira, cercando di allontanare il telefono il più possibile, ma anche a un braccio di distanza la voce di Bokuto è quasi troppo forte. _Quasi_ , perché sono settimane che non si vedono e non sanno ancora quando potranno farlo, e per una volta non gli dispiace il vivavoce incorporato di Bokuto. Lo fa sembrare un po’ meno lontano.   
  
Quando le urla sono tornate a un volume accettabile, Keiji porta il cellulare all’orecchio. “Bokuto,” dice, e se ne pente _immediatamente_ , non appena Bokuto riparte a volume più forte di prima.   
  
Nessuno dei due si è ancora abituato alla novità. Keiji deve sempre fermarsi prima di aggiungere un _-san_ che era diventato naturale come respirare, e Bokuto non ha ancora imparato a gestire i suoi sentimenti ogni volta che capita. Soprattutto quando non si sentono da un po’.   
  
Ogni tanto gli piacerebbe tornare alle vecchie abitudini, ma ha il sospetto che il cuore di Bokuto non reggerebbe. Era così _contento_ quando si era presentato da lui, subito dopo la cerimonia di diploma, per annunciargli che finalmente poteva abbandonare qualsiasi formalità, visto che lui non era più un suo senpai. Keiji aveva fatto notare che tecnicamente sarebbe stato sempre un suo senpai, specie una volta iniziata l’università, ma che in ogni caso forse ora era più importante che fosse _il suo ragazzo_.   
  
Voleva anche aggiungere che proprio per questo c’era bisogno di chiamarlo _Bokuto-san_ , come segno di rispetto, ma Bokuto si era illuminato tutto e aveva detto “Allora puoi chiamarmi Koutarou!” e Keiji era stato troppo impegnato a diventare paonazzo per controbattere.   
  
Abbandonare qualche formalità gli era parsa la soluzione più indolore, a quel punto.   
  
Anche se adesso si sta un po’ ricredendo.   
  
“ _Bokuto_ ,” ripete, nel tono che usava quando doveva salvare qualche matricola innocente da una sessione intensiva di alzate, e dall’altro capo del telefono arriva un gorgoglio incomprensibile e poi, in quello che _dovrebbe_ essere un sussurro: “Akaashi!”   
  
Nonostante il timpano ancora dolorante, Keiji sorride come un cretino al soffitto di camera sua.   
  
“Non puoi fare così ogni volta che ti chiamo.”   
  
“Ma mi chiami pochissimo, come faccio ad abituarmi!”   
  
Sospira, voltandosi su un fianco. “Non ti chiamo pochissimo,” dice. La verità è che si sentono il più possibile, ma tra i vari impegni di entrambi è molto meno di quanto vorrebbero. “Ci siamo sentiti ieri.”   
  
“E già mi mancavi troppo.”   
  
È una fortuna che abbia deciso di fare questa chiamata in camera sua, invece che in salotto dove c’era anche sua madre, perché sente distintamente le guance che iniziano ad andare a fuoco. Si volta sull’altro fianco, giocherellando con i lacci della sua felpa troppo larga, per mormorare: “Anche tu mi manchi.”   
  
Non sente nessun urlo, per cui può immaginare l’espressione adorante sul viso di Bokuto.   
  
(E a immaginarla arrossisce, se possibile, ancora di più.)   
  
Prima che la conversazione possa trasformarsi in uno scambio di moine imbarazzanti che, fino a pochi mesi prima, Keiji avrebbe _giurato_ di odiare con tutto il cuore - fa brutti scherzi, la lontananza forzata -, Bokuto si riscuote con un verso incuriosito. “Cosa volevi dirmi?”   
  
“Oh - è una sciocchezza, in realtà, mi dispiace disturbarti per così poco -”   
  
“Non potresti mai disturbarmi.”   
  
È davvero troppo che non si vedono, o Bokuto è diventato improvvisamente _disinvolto_?   
  
“Non trovo più la maglia nera per gli allenamenti,” dice, premendo la fronte contro il muro in cerca di un po’ di sollievo per la sua povera faccia bollente. “Quella che avevo l’ultima volta che sono venuto da te? Pensavo di averla messa a lavare, ma è scomparsa, perciò mi chiedevo -”   
  
“Ehm.”   
  
Keiji si blocca e assottiglia gli occhi. “Sì?”   
  
“... ehm.”   
  
“Bokuto.”   
  
Sente un colpo di tosse come se Bokuto si stesse strozzando, poi, tutto d’un fiato: “Ecco, è stato un caso eh, volevo ridartela la prossima volta, insomma, non pensavo che ti servisse, è che l’hai lasciata sulla mia sedia -”   
  
“ _Bokuto_.”   
  
“Potrei... averla tenuta io?”   
  
Keiji sospira. Sente un po’ il bisogno di dare qualche testata contro il muro, ma si fa coraggio e si stacca, girandosi un’altra volta per evitare la tentazione.   
  
Non è un problema serio, ma sente comunque un pizzico di irritazione. Sono giorni che impazzisce in cerca di quella maglia, dopotutto, e _gli serve_ qualcosa per allenarsi, non può continuare a lavare sempre gli stessi vestiti senza sosta.   
  
(E poi quella è la sua maglia preferita. Nessuna delle altre è così morbida.)   
  
“Posso sapere perché?”   
  
“Te l’ho già detto, Akaashi - perché mi manchi.”   
  
_Oh._   
  
“... Bokuto,” dice, di nuovo, come un disco rotto - gli serve qualcosa di sicuro da cui partire, perché le alternative sono farsi sfuggire qualcosa di imbarazzante o nascondere la faccia nel cuscino per sempre. Tutta l’irritazione che gli stava montando in petto si è sgonfiata come un palloncino, sostituita dalla voglia lancinante di abbracciarlo, ed è difficile ricordarsi che dovrebbe rimproverarlo almeno un pochino. “Potevi chiedermelo.”   
  
“Scusa.”   
  
La voce che arriva dall’altro capo del telefono è piccola e dispiaciuta, e riesce quasi a vederlo, Bokuto, così triste e mortificato - lo sguardo basso, la bocca incurvata all’ingiù, persino i capelli più mogi del solito - praticamente impossibile da non perdonare.   
  
“Ne voglio una in cambio, però, sia chiaro.”   
  
E mentre deve allontanare di mezzo metro il cellulare perché Bokuto ha ripreso a strillare, Keiji sorride, un po’ nascosto dal cuscino. Non è davvero nella posizione di potersi arrabbiare per un vestito rubato, dopotutto.   
  
La felpa che sta portando è di Bokuto.


End file.
